A Shadow Withought Light
by TrickToTricks
Summary: This is based of the song "Daughter Of White" and it is about Kuroko... but you have to read this to figure out exactly what it is.


"In the beginning I was okay with never being seen, and never having anyone to call a friend.  
Since that was the way I was born and will most likely leave this seemly cold world"

_"I'm so sorry for being alive"  
A habit I keep on saying  
I've always been softly complaining  
A meaningless existence...  
_  
"In truth though I found myself envying everyone around me, people who knew what it was like to have a friend... and not be invisible to this world and the people within it.."

_Everybody in my village has beautiful green hair  
I'm an outcast  
With white hair that no one has...  
Deep in the forest stands an old tree  
I always come here alone and pray to god  
"Living all alone  
Is very sad  
I just want someone  
Anyone  
To be my friend..."_

"One day though I was finally notices… and I gained what I wanted friends to share this world with and be able to truly smile… But..."

_I met her right near the old tree  
It began when I saved her  
While she was unconscious on the ground  
Before long we became close  
But that girl and I are very different  
She had the most beautiful green hair in the village  
She was loved by everyone with her kind voice and smile  
"Why are you being so kind to me?  
Are you just pitying me because I'm so inferior to you?"  
You gently hold me  
And say to me as I was cringing  
"You're the most wonderful person I met"  
I cried in her arms..  
Even if the entire world  
Laughed and despised me...  
I had a person who needed me  
That's all I need to be happy..._

"This so called happiness did not last for long as if it was an illusion... It all faded away…"

_We ran away from the village and started living in a city  
Even though everything seems unfamiliar  
It's okay because we're together  
We became servants under a wealthy merchant lady  
It's a job we chose in order to live  
One day a blue-haired man came by the mansion  
Their encounter twisted everything  
A prince from across the ocean  
He fell so deeply in love with her  
So much that he rejected the neighboring queen's marriage proposal  
The land was engulfed in war  
The queen gave the order...  
"Seek out every green- haired woman and kill them"  
" Or maybe I made up this whole ordeal only to awaken from this Dream to find what was left behind was reality and my worst nightmare.. The fear of being alone"  
Everyone, everyone was gone  
Except for myself with the white hair...  
I wish that I could have died in your place  
Why why...?  
_  
"And in the end if this was all an illusion, the happiness, the smiles, and the feeling of finally being accept. Then take out the fragile glass like emotions of mine and shatter them upon the cold floor..Never to be felt again"

_"I'm sorry for being alive"  
A habit I keep on saying  
I've always been softly complaining  
A boring existence...  
I started living in a small chapel near the harbour  
I heard a rumor that the queen died in revolution  
I met her near the chapel  
It began when I saved her  
While she was unconscious on the ground...  
Before long we became close  
But that girl and I are very different_

_In the empty confession box at night  
I overheard her confession  
Ah, how can this be?  
She is indeed  
The daughter of EVIL  
In a harbour in the edge of the town  
Stands a lonely girl  
I come up from behind her  
I take a knife out of my pocket  
I point it at her back  
And raise it...  
_  
"But one day someone came a pick up the shatter glass, and gently with their warm hand so filled with passion, put the piece back together awakening the emotions that I thought I had long since buried and cast aside long ago"

_There is something I have to apologize to you  
I couldn't take your revenge  
She is the girl I was back then  
A very, very lonely girl  
Living all alone  
Is very sad  
That girl who couldn't do anything  
Improved a little in her cooking  
The brioche she made for a snack  
Was baked very well  
At that moment  
At the harbour  
I saw an illusion  
I wonder who was that boy?_

* * *

_Me: Well this was my first ever story so I am very proud of myself ^^ although the spelling and grammar are completely off so please don't judge the writing based of that it would break my heart... really and truly._

_Trick: So please R&R but not harshly because if so Kuroko doesn't get his vanilla milkshake and we all know what happens when he doesn't get one._


End file.
